


Final Trouble

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Midterms/finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: When Marinette can't study for finals due to akuma unpredictability, Bunnyx hops in and tells Marinette when akumas happen to study around that, and gets a chance to destress.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Final Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Some of us are going through midterms/finals, including myself (already done, as I've chosen to do them all in one day), and may be discouraged. I've chosen to dedicate a fic to this and say that if Tikki and Marinette can find a solution like they did in here, then so can you!

“Tikki, I don’t think I can go on much longer,” 

It was a Sunday night, and Marinette’s voice was shaky. Her throat felt a weird sort of pain, and tears couldn’t stop flowing from her eyes. She may be Ladybug, but this was impossible. She originally thought it was one and done back when she started, but during the second akuma attack was when she realized she’d have to deal with this for a long time.

“Trust me, you’ll be just fine. Finals won’t kill you,” Tikki assured, putting her tiny hand on Marinette’s back.

“I really don’t know. Finding the time to study and make sure Paris is safe?” Marinette audibly wondered, “ On a regular school day, fine, but during finals week? I’m not so sure.”

“I know you can do it. I can help you study, if you’d like. Knowing lots of past Ladybugs made me learn a lot of what they’ve learned!” Tikki offered. 

“I guess you could, but I need help managing my time. It’s hard, since I could get an akuma alert at anytime, so whatever structure I’d have isn’t there,” Marinette explained.

“Well, I could get Bunnyx to help. She could tell you when the akuma attacks will happen, what object the akuma is in, and your Lucky charm. You’ll get it done faster and get back to it. Then you’ll have more time,” Tikki suggested.

“I guess that would help,” Marinette reluctantly agreed. 

All of a sudden, Bunnyx hops in. “Hi Minibug. Heard you need some help. Finals, isn’t it?” Bunnyx asked.

“Yeah! We were just talking about how you could tell me when Hawkmoth sends akumas and I can schedule around it, so it won’t get in the way of studying, or at least let me know when and when not to study.” Marinette said.

“Hmm, I might know. So next week is finals week, but for this week, you have no akumas for the rest of today, 2 Monday afternoon, none until you get 1 Thursday morning. The 2 on Monday are Electra and Hydra, which are electric and water powered akumas. The one you get Thursday morning is Mr. Pigeon, but you know the drill for him by now. Electra has the akuma in her bracelet, and Hydro will have the akuma in his hat. Your lucky charm for Electra is a mirror and your lucky charm for Hydra is a fake miraculous. Hope that helps!” Bunnyx rambled.

“That’s all I need to know. Thank you Bunnyx,” Marinette smiled.

“No problem!” Bunnyx responded, heading back to the burrow.

“Wow, this week doesn’t seem as bad as the last one. There will be less akumas now than there was last week!” Tikki said cheerfully.

“Yeah, I feel a bit better now. It doesn’t seem like it’ll interfere with anything,” Marinette sighed.

“You should start tomorrow during lunch, but also make sure to eat, so when he makes an akuma attack in the afternoon, you can take a break after,” Tikki assisted. 

“Good idea!” Marinette agreed, “Then I’ll study some more after school on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday so I don’t have to do it during lunch. I can then take a break during the weekend, and be ready next week. Thank you, Tikki!” 

Marinette felt overjoyed that she finally had time for everything. She felt she could do anything.

* * *

On Monday, Marinette saw that everything went according to plan, even having some free time after being able to finish her afternoon classwork quickly, so she didn’t have to worry about having to come back when she’s done with the fight or doing extra work after. She excused herself for some fresh air. Marinette hid, waiting for the akuma alert to sound.

“Tikki, spots on!” she said in a hurried tone as soon as the alert sounded. 

Ladybug jumped on the roof of the school, and only had to wait a few seconds before Chat jumped in. “You’re here earlier than usual for an akuma. Did you purrrrdict this was going to happen?” Chat punned.

“Well, yes, but I’ll explain later,” Ladybug responded hurriedly, “however, this akuma is Electra. The akuma is in her bracelet.”

“That was quick thinking, how’d you figure out so fast?” Chat said, curiosity peering in almost intrusively.

“Again, I’ll explain later,” Ladybug replied, “lucky charm!” 

Ladybug gets the mirror she expected and electra shoots some lightning from her hand, bounces it off the mirror, and aims it at her bracelet. The bracelet broke, the akuma flew out, and Ladybug healed everything like always.

“I need to go detransform, give Tikki food, and meet back with you in a bit. I’ll explain what happened when I come back, ok kitty?” Ladybug instructed.

“Ok. Glad you knew what to do and great intuition!” Chat said, being unusually serious.

* * *

When Ladybug got back, Chat was excited, and thought maybe she gained a new skill for figuring out akumas or telling him how her quick thinking works to be able to apply it. Instead, he hears something different. 

“Chat, this battle was pretty quick. I made sure it was quick, but not in the way you think. I was so stressed about finals, Tikki suggested I learn when akumas are attacking before they happen. Bunnyx hopped over and told me when they’re happening, so I can plan my studying around it and she even told me what my lucky charm would be and where the akuma is.”

“Wait, you did? That’s really helpful! That means we both have more time! I have finals too, and this will help so much!” Chat smiled.

“Yes. There will be an akuma later today, so I suggest we hang out until the next one happens and fight it together again. After that, there won’t be another akuma until Thursday morning, then the next one will be Mr. Pigeon, but we know how to handle him.”

“Hang out? That sounds gouda to me! There also doesn’t seem to be as many akumas this week if what you said is correct, which I trust it is.”

* * *

After getting ice cream and studying for their finals together, another akuma came to the scene. “This one is Hydro, which is a water akuma. His akuma is in his hat,” Ladybug explained briefly, “I’ll just summon my lucky charm, I know exactly what to do.” 

“That’s great! Wow, you don’t seem to need me at this point,” Chat sighed.

“No, this plan needs you, Chat. Hawkmoth wants not only our miraculous, but if he can get his hands on any other ones, he’ll gladly do so. I’ll get a fake miraculous, and you’ll see what I mean in a moment,” Ladybug explained, “Lucky charm!” 

She gets a necklace that looks like a fake miraculous as expected. “Chat, this is going to sound ridiculous, but wear this,” Ladybug instructed.

“I’ve done sillier. Hey hydro, I have a miraculous, on my neck, want it?” Chat taunted.

Hydro ran towards Chat Noir, while Ladybug hopped up to grab his hat and break it. “No more evil-doing for you, little akuma,” Ladybug said, “Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!” 

Everything broken was fixed, and all was restored. “Pound it!” The duo said in unison. 

* * *

When Marinette took her finals, she took them with confidence, knowing that she somehow retained everything, and somewhere else, Chat may have taken finals with that very same confidence, both one question at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have monthly events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
